Back 4 More
by Lvmj
Summary: William "Bill" Overbeck thought his life was drawing to a close when he sacrificed himself for his teammates. But is Bill's adventure truly over? And if so, what mystery is there that keeps him from death itself? Read on and find out.


WARNINGS: Spoilers for Left 4 Dead comic about the Sacrifice.

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN THIS.

Other info: Was inspired to write this after reading another's fanfic, related information at end of story in AN.

Back 4 More

Prologue

_I thought I lived to the end of my life back in the 1970's during the war; shot down in a blaze of angry bullets in the jungles of Vietnam. I felt metal and lead pierce my body in ways I was sure I died._

_But I didn't..._

_I fell down against a tree. I knew I would only hold my company back so I ordered them to leave. It took a few harmless shots to their feet to get their asses moving, but they did. I will not have anyone die if I could help it! _

_I held my own for several hours; listening to any twig that would crack or leaves that would rustle until I eventually felt that sweet bliss of darkness. Later I woke up in a medical tent, my men around me, faithful till the end._

_Those bastards actually went back for me..._

_It was the same now, as I rushed off the suspended bridge, leaving my comrades behind. The damn bridge wouldn't pull up and I knew I would have to sacrifice myself again, for their safety. _

_Firing at the massive body of a Tank, I ran to the generator and slammed the butt of my gun onto the lever, making it wirr to life. _

_I could make this, I don't have to be left behind again..._

_That was my last thought before I felt a mighty fist bash me into the room across from the generator. Blood seemed to spill from some wound on my body...I couldn't tell anymore, there were too many. _

_I could hear the cries of my comrades...their pleas and thanks..._

"Zoey...Louis...Francis...you're safe," _I muttered. Raising my left arm, I checked the side where the blood was coming from...it looks bad. _"All I ever wanted was for you to be safe."

_Zoey, such a clever girl, you would have gone far if this shit hadn't happened. _

"I'd sacrifice another hundred people to keep you safe..."

_Louis, although your optimism got annoying, it was welcomed._

"I'd sacrifice myself..."

_Francis...I can honestly say I don't hate you. I chuckled a bit at that thought, blood dripping from my mouth, staining my beard. _

" 'course, that mean I'll won't go down easy," _I murmured, loading my only gun. Looking up I spot something that just made me sigh._

"Ah, hell, three of 'em, three Goddamn Tanks..." _The Tanks seemed to lumber beyond the door entrance, like vultures. _"Maybe I'll have a smoke first."

_Lighting up a cigarette, I hear the Tanks growl impatiently. _

"Hold yer horses, I'll be with you in a minute,"_ I said, taking in the smoke and excelling it. It was then a Tank charged at me. _

_I smirked, feeling darkness creeping through my eyesight. _

"My jobs done..."

_I got them to safety..._

"Let's see what you got, you big dumb sons of bitches!"

_Blissfully, I surcombed to the darkness before the Tank reached me..._

_..._

_..._

_Only to wake up on a helicopter..._

"Looks like he pulled through!" _I heard someone shout. _"Take him along with you and go to Whisper Oaks! Seems someone is alive there! Then head to the evac' station, we will try and hold up this part!"

"Right away ma'am!" _I heard the helicopter flier say as the woman officer jumped off the helicopter and run to wherever she came from._

_Sitting up, I checked the bandaged on my side, wondering how the hell I am still alive._

"Your shirt and stuff are behind you gramps! Get dressed and grab a gun, we are going on a rescuing mission!"

_Looking behind, I see my uniform there with my hat. Heh, it looks like I get a second chance._

_But, I can't help but think once more...how am I alive?_

**Lvmj: "This story is dedicated to Confused Confusion. After reading his Left 4 Dead fics this little plot bunny wouldn't stop messing with me until I wrote it down. I recommend reading his stories. For now, please review, I would like to know how this story does."**


End file.
